


Juguetes

by Nande_chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, post-hades
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Kanon era un juguete demasiado interesante como para deshacerse de él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí esto, como que empecé a shippear a Kanon y a Poseidón.

Cuando llegó al Templo de Poseidón, Julián se sintió en casa por primera vez en su vida. Siempre había creído que faltaba más en su vida, mucho más. Fue cuando lo vio, Dragón Marino era aquel que había reconstruido el lugar y había reclutado a cada una de las Marinas. Era mayor que él, tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo y sabía lo que hacía.

Y vaya que lo sabía, porque Kanon estaba muy satisfecho con la reencarnación de Poseidón. Era un adolescente, uno que era fácil de engatusar y manipular. Mientras el dios no terminara de despertar, todo iría bien.

Pero despertó.

Cuando Poseidón controló por completo el cuerpo de Julián, no pensó demasiado en Dragón Marino y su traición; los santos de bronce y Atena en el Soporte Principal lo mantuvieron ocupado. Fue hasta que estuvo encerrado de nuevo en el ánfora que pensó en todo lo que había pasado por primera vez.

Había sido usado por un humano y ese pensamiento era algo que no podía sacar de su mente. Estaba tan enojado como sorprendido. Jamás, en todos los milenios, había habido alguien que se atreviera a manipularlo de la forma en la que Kanon lo había hecho.

También estaba interesado, ese hombre era un humano excepcional.

Pronto, el interés superó a la furia. Tenía centurias enojándose con facilidad, con su sobrina, con sus hermanos, con todos, pero no podía recordar la última vez que algo le había parecido interesante. Después de todo, la eternidad podía resultar muy aburrida.

Había sentido el cosmos de Atena rodear a los santos de bronce y los salvarlos de morir ahogados, para su sorpresa, también sintió cómo protegía a Kanon. Concluyó que él no era el único interesado.

Vino la guerra contra Hades y siguió de cerca los movimientos de su antiguo general. Muy de cerca. Y entonces lo sintió explotar con uno de los jueces. Seguro era un autosacrificio, el muy tonto tratando de expiar sus pecados entregando su vida.

De haber podido, hubiera reído burlonamente, porque no lo dejaría. Por supuesto que no. Envió parte de su cosmos al Inframundo y se encargó de que Kanon no muriera. Era un juguete demasiado interesante como para deshacerse de él. Ya se encargaría de tenerlo entre sus manos una vez más.


End file.
